Aishiteru
by sikamudachi
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando encuentras a tu alma gemela en la persona menos indicada? Serena tiene que demostrarle a Darien lo que significa el amor, anque sepa que no estan destinados a estar juntos. S&D. Universo Alterno
1. ¿Porque tus ojos están cerrados?

Aviso importante:

Los personajes que a continuación se describen son propiedad exclusiva de Naoko Takeuchi, mi humilde persona solo tomo sus características para adaptarlos a mi historia, la cual no está basada en ninguna otra.

Esto lo hago sin recibir ninguna retribución económica y sin animo de lucro, el único fin de publicar este fanfic es entretener.

Eran las doce de la noche y Darien Chiba seguía despierto, junto a su cama estaba el aire acondicionado, pero tal parecía que era su racha de mala suerte, el maldito aparato no funcionaba, el color que sentía era insoportable, no tanto por el hecho de que el clima fuera caluroso, o lo pequeño del apartamento, era el sueño que acababa de tener, un sueño que lo perturbaba del mismo modo que lo excitaba, se acerco a la ventana y respiro la cálida brisa, cero los ojos imaginando a la mujer que lo tenía en tal estado, aquella que nublaba su razón, que lo empujaba a perder el control, a dejarse llevar por su instinto animal.

Todo por ella, su princesa, aquella que llevaba años amando en silencio y que ese día había perdido para siempre.

Darien Chiba era un hombre de 30 años, empresario, dueño de uno de los ranchos ganaderos más grandes del sur de Estados Unidos y con varias acciones en Japón, hijo de Mamuro y Setsuna Chiba, había nacido en el seno de una familia pudiente que se dividía entre Japón, Estados Unidos y Europa, siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso, sin embargo la vida parecía cobrarle tales privilegios, el primer golpe fuerte de la familia fue la muerte de la madre de Darien, cuando este tenía 4 años, un momento que causo en el, un cambio en su carácter amable y gentil, a ser alguien rudo, brusco y hostil, aunado al hecho de que su madre murió cuando se suponía debía ser un acontecimiento feliz en la vida familiar, falleció al momento de dar a luz a su segundo hijo Malachite, este ultimo siempre se culpo de los pesares de la familia, y aunque Mamuro trataba de minimizar la situación, Darien nunca soporto que se celebrara el cumpleaños de Malachite.

Cuando Darien cumplió 22 años, su padre les dio la gran noticia que se casaba con una mujer que había conocido en sus viajes de negocios, aun recordaba el día en que les dio la gran noticia, aunque el sospechaba que algo pasaba, era la primera vez en años que celebraban la navidad, fue en su rancho de Texas, y los hizo vestir lo más elegantes posibles, una vez sentados en la mesa comenzó su discurso.

Bien chicos, espero comprendan que su padre no puede vivir solo siempre- Darien se llevo las manos a la cabeza.

¿Qué estas tratando de decir?- Malachite pregunto sin prestar atención a su padre y hermano.

Soy un hombre y hace tiempo que estoy solo, en mi viaje a Japón he conocido a una mujer maravillosa, es una pianista con mucho talento, durante este verano nos hemos hecho amantes y- Darien interrumpió bruscamente a su pdre.

Puedes acostarte con quien quieras, no es de nuestra incumbencia, no sientas la obligación de comunicarnos ese tipo de cosas- Mamoru sabía que su hijo mayor le iba a dar más lata.

He decidido casarme con ella y punto, y tendrán que respetarla quieran o no.

La actitud enérgica de su padre calmo los ánimos, sin embargo Darién puso sus condiciones.

Haz lo que quieras padre, pero no pidas que la queramos y le digamos mama.

No te preocupes hijo, no es lo que tenía pensado su madre fue única, pero es hora de continuar- Mamoru se le quedo viendo a Malachite y este opino de maneja diplomática.

Coincido con Mamoru, y supongo que hoy la conoceremos, pues bien ya la quiero conocer- Darien le lanzo una mirada furtiva.

Claro hijo, antes de eso quiero decirles una cosa, esa mujer se llama Ikuko, es viuda y tiene una hija de 12 años, apenas he convivido con ella y la considero como una hija, es una niña muy dulce y me llama papá, espero que ninguno la moleste, sobretodo tu Darien.

Mamoru conocía el carácter duro de su hijo, y sabia que hiba a chocar con su futura hijastra enseguida, pero la verdad era que esa niña le robo el corazón el día que la conoció.

Bien pues al mal paso darle prisa, ella deben estar llegando al rancho, me dijeron que su vuelo llegaba a San Antonio hace hora y media, ya deben estar por llegar.

Apenas había dicho eso cuando la señora Luna anuncio a unas "invitadas especiales", tras ellas apareció Ikuko, una mujer de treitatantos años, de cabello negro con reflejos casi violetas, vestía un traje sastre de pantalón que la hacía ver muy elegante, tras de ella una niña de cabello rubio peinado en dos graciosas coleta y ojos azules curioseaban el comedor de los Chiba.

Cariño, que bueno que llegaron, déjame presentarte a mis hijos, Darien y Malachite- ambos se levantaron y la saludaron de una forma fría, pero Ikuko pensó que que podría esperar después de todo, unas palabras de cortesía, una preguntas simples y se dirigieron a la gran mesa para su primer cena familiar, lo que Ikuko no imagino, fue que su hija quedo impresionada con el físico de ambos hermanos, de un modo que le aterrorizaba el modo en que se comportaban, Serena se sentía tan mal estando ahí, con su vestido de cuadros escocés, viendo como esos dos extraños se comportaban, solo Mamoru noto su ausencia.

Oh, y el olvidado saludar a mi pequeña señorita, ¿Cómo esta mi princesa? ¿Cómo estas preciosa¿ ¿Te ha gustado el rancho? Mañana mismo te enseñare a montar a caballo ¿Por qué esa cara muñeca?- Mamoru tomo la mano de Serena y la sentó a lado de Malachite, a Darien le choco tanta amabilidad, su padre nunca había sido cariñoso con ellos, como podría serlo con una extraña.

Serena, cariño, responde cuando Mamoru te llama- Ikuko con una sola mirada controlaba la situación, mientras ambos hermanos comían ignorando al resto del mundo.

Perdón papi, estoy cansada, el viaje fue muy largo, pero tu casa es muy grande y bonita, es como un palacio, y si quiero ir a montar a caballo, cuando le cuente a Drew donde he estado se desmayara de la impresión, papa ya te puedo entregar mi reglao, lo hice yo sola y te gustara mucho.

Darien empezó a odiarla en ese mismo instante, captando la atención de todo mundo, diciendo tonterías, quizás eran celos, odio el ver como su padre estaba jugando con ella, como sie l fuera un niño, detestaba el modo tan melosos en que se trataban, Darien no aguanto más y se marcho a dormir.

Días después se celebro la boda y al cabo de unos meses Ikuko y Serena vivían a lado de Mamoru, solo Malachite platicaba con ellas, en cambio Darien no perdía ocasión en hacerlas a un lado, no las consideraba y prefería ignorarlas, pero aquel día de primavera alguien no iba olvidarlo.

Serena siempre había sido curiosa, y como bien dicen la curiosidad mato al gato, uno de sus días en el Rancho Chiba se había acercado al establo, Mamoru no había tenido la oportunidad de enseñarle a montar a caballo, por ello se atrevió a acercarse a los ejemplares de pura sangre, eran tan bellos, pero hubo en especial que me encanto, era color negro azabache, ese caballo le recordó a Darien, en sus adentros la niña se rio pensando en Darien, no cabía duda que era un hombre guapo, con la ingenuidad de su edad tomo las riendas del caballo y lo llevo hacia afuera, era tan bello, Serena esperaba que el animal la rechazara, pero no fue así, con delicadeza y mucho trabajo preparo la montura, para ello tuvo que subirse en un par de cajas de madera, la verdad es que el caballo facilito muchísimo su labor, se mantuvo quieto, pacifico, no se movía para nada, después de eso, Serena se monto en el, el verano pasado Drew la había enseñado a montar, pero ella no sabia mucho, por eso su ilusión de conocer el rancho de Mamoru, Serena y el caballo negro salieron del establo hacia el campo abierto, comenzó a cabalgar, primero fue a paso lento, pero posteriormente el caballo empezó a correr a gran velocidad, Serena se asusto, quería pararlo, pero no pudo, empezó a llorar y cerró los ojos, el caballo desorientado, cabalgaba sin sentido de dirección, en un momento tiro a la niña que llevaba de jinete, Serena se golpeo la cabeza con una piedra y perdió el conocimiento.

Maldita sea papa, no la quiero cerca de mi, niña estúpida, Diamante negro es mi caballo favorito, es un magnifico ejemplar, por Dios, te das cuenta que vale más que esa niña estúpida- Darien estaba furiosos, su hermanastra había sacado a su caballo sin su permiso, para colmo la niña estaba herida en el salón de a lado y el caballo estaba perdido.

Darien, comprende es una travesura de niños, por Dios, te preocupa más tu caballo que Serena este bien, ella es mi hija y pudo haber muerto.

¡Ella no es tu hija!, me largo a buscar a Diamante, no me esperen- Mamoru prefirió no discutir, hasta cierto punto tenía razón, lo bueno es que Serena no tenía heridas de gravedad, pero controlar sus nervios si, más después de que Darien le gritara frente al médico.

Lo lamento Mamoru, quizás es mejor que busque el modo de mantener a Serena alejada de aquí, es demasiado curiosa, siente una fascinación por tus hijos, trata de hacer lo mismo que ellos, ve lo que sucedió hoy- Mamoru puso un dedo sobre ,los labios de su esposa.

He decidido que nos iremos de aquí, regresaremos a nuestro apartamento en Japón, Darien puede mantener el rancho en perfectas condiciones y Malachite es muy bueno en los negocios, lo enviare a que revise las cuentas de mis propiedades allá, te parece mejor así, yo me hago cargo de la empresa de Japón y todos felices- Ikuko asintió y abrazo a su marido.

Lo siento cariño, pero ha sido imposible que tus hijos y nosotras congeniemos, será mejor así- Mamoru simplemente asintió.

Ya había pasado una semana del accidente y Serena ya se encontraba mejor, se había mantenido en su casa, por ordenes de su mama, pero lo que menos quería era ver a Darien, le tenía mucho miedo, tanto que le hablaba de usted, todo lo contrario a Malachite, que a pesar de ser casi un adolescente era ya mayor que ella. Ya iban de salida y Serena se sentó en la escalinata de la casa, esperando a los adultos por ella.

Ya estarás satisfecha, he encontrado mi caballo a las afueras de rancho Kou, esta malherido y costara una fortuna curarlo_ Darién le dirigía una mirada de hielo a la niña.

Lamento lo del caballo, es muy bonito y estaba muy quieto, yo no pensé que fuera a tirarme, de verdad lo siento, jamás volveré por aquí señor Darién- Serena fue en busca de su madre, para la tarde de este día ya estaban camino a casa.

Hola niñas (os), gracias por leer mis locuras, se que me había ausentado, pero aquí andamos, no les prometo nada, pero este no será un fic largo largo, que pasen lo mejor de los días SIKAMUDACHI


	2. Ojos Lluviosos

Durante la estancia de Mamuro en Japón, el único contacto que tenía con sus hijos era a través de las llamadas diarias de Malachite y sus esporádicas visitas, sin embargo de Darien sabia muy poco, se había empeñado en mantenerse al margen de la nueva "vida familiar" de su padre.

Serena en cambio consideraba a Malachite como un hermano mayor, que la consentía y en quien podía confiar plenamente, la vida en Japón transcurría de forma rápida, sin embargo pronto la vida de esta peculiar familia cambiaria de modo vertiginoso.

El día en que se cumplió el 3er aniversario de bodas, Mamoru e Ikuko partieron a su tradicional viaje a las montañas, al igual que varios años atrás, lo que no esperaban era que la muerte cobraría 2 víctimas más, la pareja que había ido para celebrar sufrió un accidente de automóvil. Sus 3 hijos quedaron devastados, pero solamente Serena pudo expresar su dolor con lágrimas, Malachite y Darien permanecieron enteros, sin derramar ni una sola lagrima, absortos en resolver la situación que se les presentaba.

La ceremonia del funeral se realizo en Texas, debido a que era el lugar de nacimiento de Mamoru, después de que todo el mundo se marcho, sus 3 hijos se quedaron en silencio junto a su tumba, entonces comenzó a llover, al principio era una lluvia normal, pero después se convirtió en una tormenta, decidieron irse a casa, Serena se quedo dormida en el asiento trasero, y Malachite observaba el camino, Darien conducía, pero los otros dos ocupantes desconocían que las gotas de agua que habían caído sobre el hacia unos momentos eran en realidad lagrimas de desolación.

Al llegar a casa, Darien tomo a Serena entre sus brazos y la llevo a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, ordeno que la señora Luna se encargara de ella.

Al entrar al estudio, encontró a su hermano fumando un cigarrillo.

-**¿Qué pasara con ella Darien?-**Malachite se sentía pésimo, pero no quería desamparar a su hermanastra.

**-** **Ah te refieres a Serena, la verdad es algo precipitado, pero tenía pensado que lo más probable es que nos asignen como sus tutores, tiene 15 años, y no tiene más familia que su primo Andrew, el cual es un vago- **Malachite alzo la ceja, no sabía que Darien estuviera al tanto de la familia de Serena.

- **Pensé que la odiabas, nunca hablas con ella-**Darien se levanto a servirse una copa.

**-Ahora ya sabes que sabia todo sobre ellas, quizás hacían a papa feliz, pero yo quería asegurarme que fuera inofensivas-**Darien se acerco a la ventana del estudio y encendió un cigarrillo.

**-Pues en caso de que nos designen como sus tutores, ¿Qué haremos?, los negocios en Europa están liquidados, la empresa en Japón igual, solo quedaron los apartamentos, pero los podemos rentar, sin embargo ¿Qué pasara con ella?-** Malachita rezaba en silencio para que su hermano se tentara el corazón.

**La quiero lejos de aquí, pero en vista de las opciones, había pensado en matricularla en el Instituto Lawrence en San Antonio, es un buen internado para señoritas, se graduara a los 18 años, después podemos mandarla a estudiar comercio a Boston, para cuando cumpla 21 le conseguiremos un buen trabajo y la sacaremos de nuestras vidas, claro depositando su dinero de la herencia, lo que haga después de ese tiempo no me importa- **Malachite se le unió y también se prepara un trago.

**Vaya hermanito, tienes todo planeado.**

**Creo que es el mejor modo de continuar, mañana e temprano enviare a Michelle a que la inscriba, por la tarde tu o Haruka la llevaran para que se instale ahí, quiero verla lo menos posible- **Malachite se bebió su trago de un solo golpe.

Después de la comida, Malachite llevo a Serena al internado, la cual pensaba que iba a vivir en el rancho, pero conociendo a Darien ya no le sorprendió tanto.

La estancia en el Instituto Lawrence no fue tan mala, ahí Serena conoció muchas cosas acerca de Darien, había una chica llamada Rei Decker, a punto de graduarse, su madre tenía ascendencia china, por eso era evidente la exótica belleza de Rei, era una chica alta, delgada, pero con curvas, cabello negro, largo y lacio, de ojos negros, sin embargo los demás creían que tenia ojos azules debido a que usaba pupilentes, Serena y ella compartían la habitación, se hicieron intimas amigas, tenían mucho en común, ambas eran huérfanas de madre, Rei al menos tenía un padre rico que la consentía, Serena en cambio sentía que no tenía a nadie en lo absoluto.

En esos 3 años, Serena piso el rancho en 3 ocasiones en las navidades, sin embargo tomaba su cena en su habitación y por la mañana regresaba al instituto, Malachite iba a visitarla 1 o 2 veces por semana, solo podían platicar durante media hora, a Darien no lo había visto ni 10 veces, y sería exagerar. Ese día era muy especial, significaba que Serena pasaría un verano entero en el rancho de los Chiba, ese día era su graduación, se había puesto su uniforme, y arreglado sus coletas, Rei la había maquillado un poco, se sentía ya una mujer, quería impresionar a Darien, se había hecho ilusiones de quedar bien ante él, quería ver la cara que pondría al verla tan bonita, a pesar del miedo que le tenía, siempre había querido agradarle.

Serena se dirigió hacia el auditorio, y en uno de los pasillos los vio, eran Malachite, Darien y Rei, la alegría se apodero de ella, Darien la había ido a ver y ella estaba contentísima.

"_Que alegría, de seguro Rei esta ayudándome a hacer las paces son Darien"_

La ceremonia de graduación empezó, cada vez que una graduada subía al escenario a recibir su diploma el recinto se llenaba con el sonido de aplausos, fue el momento de pasar de Serena, ella creyó que los nervios eran los culpables de no escuchar los aplausos, la verdad era que nadie aplaudió, sus compañeras sorprendidas de ello, comenzaron a vitorearla y poco a poco el público respondió, solo una persona se mantuvo seria, Darien Chiba, para él no era ninguna alegría saber que Serena pasaría el verano en su casa.

Al termino de la graduación Malachite acudió a buscar a Serena y ayudarla con su equipaje, prácticamente sería una mudanza para ella.

-**Ahora que Sere esté en tu casa, podrás vigilarla mejor, te digo, mientras yo estuve en este instituto me la traía cortita, te sugiero que la lleves al médico, no vaya a estar embarazada y te quieran echar el paquete encima-** Rei pensaba que Serena representaba una amenaza para que ella pudiera casarse con Darien, la consideraba un estorbo, y su "amistad" con el mayor de los Chiba era una ventaja más.

-**Sí, ya me he dado cuenta como es, tienes razón es mejor llevarla a medico, no quiero "sorpresitas"- **Darien saco un cigarrillo y lo empezó a fumar, entonces Serena corrió hacia ellos, abrazando fuertemente a la morena.

-**Rei!!!!!!!! Hola!!!! Me has visto, fue tal como dijiste, oh Dios mio sentía que me desmayaba, valio la pena tanto esfuerzo, solo esperare el resultado de la Universidad de Houston y seré una muy buena maestra…-**Serena no pudo terminar.

-**¡Que estupidez!, vas a ir a Boston, a estudiar una carrera comercial y punto- **Serena estaba sorprendida, el no había cambiado, simplemente asintió y subieron al auto, todo el tiempo se la paso conversando animadamente con Rei, sobre sus ranchos, caballos, negocios que las familias tenían en común, ella trato de integrarse a la conversación, pero en cuanto lo hacia Darien la atacaba, llamándola tonta, estúpida, diciéndole que no sabía lo que decía, Serena se sentía la mujer más idiota del mundo, quería llorar, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacerlo. Dejaron a Rei en su casa, al llegar al Rancho de los Adams, Malachite se bajo, tenía que arreglar lo de la venta de un toro, fue entonces que se quedo sola con Darien, la última vez que habían estado solos ella tenía 12 años e iba camino a Japón, el viaje fue muy silencioso, al llegar a la casa, Serena fue a su alcoba, no desempaco las maletas, no se sentía cómoda, fue entonces que la señora Luna entro, la felicito y le dijo que bajara, que la cena ya estaba lista.

Al llegar a la mesa, Darien ya estaba comiendo, ella se sentó rápido y comenzó a comer en silencio.

**Mañana mismo iras a ver al Dr. Salman, necesito que te haga unos análisis de sangre y te examine, yo mismo te acompañare- **Los ojos de Serena se abrieron como platos, el doctor al que se refería Darien era un ginecólogo, algunas veces acudió al instituto a cubrir a la Dr. Meio - **Ya sé porque pones esa cara, pero espero sepas comportarte como una señorita "decente", entiendes a lo que me refiero, debes estar en la casa siempre, no te quiero ver fuera de ella, ayudaras a Luna, no quiero ver a tus "amigos" aquí, solo puedes platicar con Rei, pero ella vendrá a verte, tampoco quiero que la hostigues, este verano será muy largo, no pudimos encontrar algún campamento al cual enviarte, no quiero compartir la mesa contigo, cenaras en tu habitación como siempre, , y a ver si te lavas esa cara, pareces un payaso- **no había funcionado, su plan había fallado, Darien la odiaba, ya no pudo seguir comiendo. No pudo evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran, Darien enfureció al verla llorar.

**Al carajo contigo, deja de hacer berrinche, que creías que esto es un hotel, que podías hacer lo que quisieras, entiende esta es una casa decente y quiero que la respetes, largo de aquí, estas castigada.**

Serena salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, era la ultimo que necesitaba sus reclamos, al día siguiente salió a recorrer el rancho a escondidas, siempre lo hacía en las navidades, esperaba que Darien se fuera y ella se escabullía por los alrededores, era patético que nunca lo conocía en todo su extensión, solo desaparecía de la vista de luna durante unos minutos y cada vez que iba al rancho conocía un lugar nuevo.

Ese día sabía que Darien iría por ella, apenas pudo llegar a los establos, pero recordó la cita con el médico y regreso a arreglarse, se puso una falda azul, una blusa blanca con rayas lilas, unos zapatos de tacón color lila y tomo su saco azul, no se maquillo y bajo a esperar a su hermanastro en la sala.

Exactamente a la hora que el dijo paso por ella, venia de la empresa de exportación, vestía pantalones de mezclilla vaqueros, y una camisa negra.

**que bueno que ya estas lista, súbete a la camioneta-** Serena no quería que se enojara así que siguió sus ordenes, subió al vehículo y siempre en su cabeza se preguntaba, que había hecho para que

Durante el camino al consultorio, Serena estuvo nerviosa, pero se tranquilizo al ver que era ignorada, del rancho al pueblo se hacían 20 minutos en camioneta, la distancia no era mucha pero el camino era algo complicado.

-**¿Desde cuándo conoces a Nicolás?-** Serena salió de su tedio y miro fijamente la cara tensa de Darien.

-**Bueno, en el colegio, supongo que cuando íbamos a la misa en la iglesia de enfrente. ¿Por qué preguntas? **Darien tenso más los músculos, inclusive Serena pudo ver el odio en sus ojos, sin embargo el hablo lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-**Es un buen chico, pero no estoy de acuerdo con que te pretenda, el no es de tu nivel-**Serena se puso roja como la grana, ¿Por qué Darien pensaría así?.

-**Nicolás, no me pretende, es solo un amigo, además el está enamorado de Rei-**Darien se tranquilizo al escuchar esas palabras de Serena, fue hasta entonces que relajo su actitud con la chica, pero solo un poco.

-** Si hago esto es por tu bien, WoodHill puede ser un infierno cuando los chismes y rumores se esparcen, hay tan poco que hacer que mucha gente se dedica a criticar a los demás, y al parecer desde que mi padre enviudo ha sido así.**

Serena se sorprendió que Darien platicara así con ella, siempre reservaba ese tono cuando estaba con Rei.

-**Si, bueno, creo que tienes razón en que debo comportarme mejor, pero es que siempre he estado encerrada y este lugar me parece muy hermoso, que a veces tiendo a ser…no se cómo explicarlo- **Al terminar Serena, vio que Darien tenia la mirada fija en el horizonte, pero aun así seguía tranquilo.

- **Hace tiempo llego una mujer a mi vida, miento, era una niña todavía, y todo mundo se dio cuenta el modo en que la miraba, empezaron a llamarme " El Pervertido de WoodHill", ****ella era menor que yo, pero aún así la llegue a amar profundamente.- **Serena se fue boca cuando escucho eso.

"Dios mío, con razón el es así de brusco, ¿Quién SERÍA ESA PERSONA?, me muero de la curiosidad, quien será, mmmm pues lo más seguro es que sea Rei, si, ella es casi de mi edad, y Darien siempre la trata como una princesa, de seguro es ella".

**Creo que el tiempo todo lo cura, no se dé quien hablas, pero te ofrezco mi amistad, y de verdad lamento lo que paso con Diamante, ¿aún lo tienes?**

Darien sacudió la cabeza, como sacársela del corazón, llevaba tanto tiempo negarse a amarla libremente, al parecer ahora que Serena convivía con Reí, tenia la excusa perfecta porque era la amiga de su hermanastra, solamente eso.

-**Hace un año murió, al parecer alguien lo dejo afuera del establo y se perdió durante 2 semanas, lo encontraron cerca del Rio Hudson. Ya me compre uno igual, se llama Endimión, no te acerques a él, es más salvaje que Diamante y es muy bravo, podía matarte si lo montas.- **Serena enrojeció, el aun recordaba el día en que se cayó del caballo, iba a disculparse de nuevo, pero ya estaban entrando al pueblo y Darien saludaba a algunas de las personas, después de atender unos asuntos, Darien la acompaño a su visita con el médico, lo único incomodo es que literalmente no se separo de ella, durante el análisis de sangre, las sesión de preguntas, y por ultimo un examen físico, era la primera vez que Serena tenía un examen así, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque la Doctora Setsuna lo hiciera, con la pena del mundo entro solo con la bata que le dieron, se recostó en la camilla y siguió como autómata las instrucciones, se mordió el labio al sentir la mirada de Darien sobre ella, no dolió nada, pero si sintió la incomodidad del instrumento de metal fría que el doctor usaba, se mordió los labios de vergüenza y cerró los ojos sintiéndose humillada.

-**Serena, ¿te sientes mal? Cariño, respóndeme-** Darien se asusto al ver el rostro de Serena completamente desfigurado, como si algo le pasara, su preocupación aumento cuando ella cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar, pero sobretodo porque no le respondía.

 **- Ya paso, señorita, solo fue un poco incomodo verdad, ya puede ir a vestirse- **Darien vio como el doctor se quitaba los guantes y se dirigía a su consultorio, Serena se levanto y en silencio fue al cubículo continuo a cambiarse.

Al salir, la asistente el doctor le indico que la esperaban afuera, subió a la camioneta, Darien estaba fumando.

-**¿Te sientes bien?- **Darien se veía preocupado y empezó andar el auto.

-**Sí, solo son mis nervios- **Darien se relajo,, pero se volvió a tensar cuando ella se acordó de algo.

-**Nunca me habías llamado cariño. –**Solo le había dicho una vez así y ella sentía muy especial.

- **Yo no te llame cariño, estabas llorando, cabeza de chorlito- **Serena se sintió contrariada.

Un silencio incomodo se formo dentro de la camioneta, Darien le dijo que tenía que comprarse ropa decente, por ello la dejo en una de las mejores tiendas del pueblo, Serena no entendía para nada esa actitud, por lo mismo se volcó a comprar todo aquello que le llamaba la atención, sin embargo se topo con Rei, la cual la animo a dejar la mayoría de las cosas, porque no le quedaban bien, Serena se desanimo y solo se compro unos jeans y un vestido floreado, se despidió de su amiga que seguía comprando cosas , al salir vio a Darien platicando con unos señores en la acera de enfrente, se quedo parada junto a la camioneta y observo que mucha gente cuchicheaba a su alrededor, fue entonces que escucho encenderse el motor de la camioneta.

**Piensas subir o que**- Darien estaba arriba visiblemente enojado.

**Lo lamento, pensé que estabas platicando.**

Darien noto la pequeña bolsa que Serena cargaba.

**-¿Dónde están las cosas que compraste**?- emprendieron el camino a la casa.

- **No compre mucho, no había mucho que ver**- Serena quería restarle importancia al asunto.

**- Supongo que nuestras tiendas no son lo suficiente para ti, ¿Dónde te gustaría ir a comprar?, quizás Nueva York, Italia o mejor aun en Paris, debí haberlo sabido**- Darien estaba molesto, sin querer se estaba descargado con ella, Serena entendió el mensaje y se dedico a observar por la ventana el paisaje, cerró los ojos, no quería abrirlos para no derramar lagrimas, cuando Darien le hablaba en ese tono se sentía como una basura.

- **Hemos llegado, no te quiero ver en los alrededores**- Darien arranco la camioneta tan pronto la dejo, Serena entro con desgano a la casa, habían pasado muchas cosas, subió a su alcoba y guardo lo que había comprado, para matar el tiempo se puso a leer los libros de la casa, supuso que Darien iba a estar fuera por algún tiempo.

Después de haberse quedado casi dormida al leer el Quijote, se puso a curiosear el enorme despacho, se dirigió a la computadora portátil y pensó en que sería divertido vagar por el internet, pensó que era de Malachite, así que no habría problema alguno, inclusive la fotografía de Rei y ella juntas en el internado, no le pareció extraño, hasta que una voz masculina la devolvió al mundo real.

**-¿Se puede saber que tanto haces en MI computadora?-** Serena levanto la vista, Darien había regresado antes de lo que imagino, se mordió los labios y se levanto enseguida.

**- Yo… pues… pensé… que….yo… no sabía… de verdad… pero es que yo… no-** Darien fue al escritorio y apago el computador.

-**No toques mis cosas, ve a la sala, te está esperando Rei-** Serena asintió y fue enseguida a reunirse con su amiga.

Darien en cambio cerro con llave el despacho y encendió la maquina, la imagen de Serena y Rei, acaricio con delicadeza la pantalla, cerro al puño al recordar lo que la gente decía de él, no quería imaginar lo que ahora mismo las personas del pueblo estarían diciendo de ellos. El solo pensar que Rei estaba ahí fuera lo impulsaba a ir y tomarla en sus brazos, besarla con locura, pero debía contener sus ansias, esperar a ella se fuera y Serena subiera, era entonces cuando podía salir a comportarse indiferente, al fin y al cabo con Serena en casa, las visitas de Rei serían más frecuentes y el podría estar tranquilo.

* * *

Hola amiguitas, bueno pues antes de comenzar a responder sus adorables reviews, me gustaría comentarles algo que a mi en lo personal me molesta, tal vez algunas no lo sepan pero se esta dando mucho aqui en ff. net que "autoras" suben fanfics adaptados a novelas, por lo general las que son de Diana Palmer, bueno, muchas de ellas solo han sido reemplazados los nombres de los personajes, todo lo demas es una transcripcion del libro, bueno, eso esta mal, no me parece que se les de credito cuando ellas no han hecho nada mas que copiar y pegar, sinceramente mala onda por ellas, ejemplo de ello es el fanfic Maestra del Amor, que hasta el sumary es copia del libro en linea, mucho ojo con estas seudoescritoras, bueno pasando a temas más agradables les envio saluditos a:

SALOME TAISHO: Tendra un final inesperado, pero sufriran un poco.

MAPI: Gracias por tu comentario.

Usagui Tsikino de Chiba: Que bueno que te haya gustado, seguimos adelante.

Paty Garcia: No, claro que esta vez termino porque termino, de hecho este fanfic no pasa de 10 capitulos!!!!!

Liebende: Tienes razon, pero asi es la vida.

A las demas personitas que me dejaron su comentario, mil gracias agradezco sus review, basicamente pienso continuar, cuidense muchisisisisimo, byeeeee


	3. Mis sentimientos hacia ti

**Mis sentimientos hacia ti.**

* * *

Durante dos semanas las visitas de Rei se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes en la mansión Chiba, Serena miraba con el corazón encogido que siempre antes de irse Rei y Darien charlaban en el despacho…a puerta cerrada, ella no sabía que estaba sintiendo ¿Celos? Quizás, pero de que, obviamente quería a Darien aunque este no le correspondiera, pero es cariño no podía decirse que era de hermanos, Serena siempre se ponía a pensar cuando estaba con Rei, que no podía traicionar a su amiga, era una bella noche de agosto, el verano estaba a punto de culminar, Serena se puso a observar el bello atardecer desde la puerta de la entrada, solo la interrumpió la llegada de la camioneta de Darien.

Darien vestía sus pantalones vaqueros y una camisa a cuadros rojos, en esta época del año, su piel se volvía dorada, después de pasar tanto tiempo bajo los rayos del sol.

**Ve arriba y vístete, ponte esto que vamos a salir**- Darien le entrego a Serena una bolsa, ella identifico el logo de la misma, era de la botique en que había estado, Serena subió enseguida para prepararse, se metió a bañar y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, al sacar el vestido descubrió un vestido de terciopelo, era de manga larga y le llegaba hasta los tobillos, era de un gris ratón, se horrorifico al ver un vestido tan feo, cuando se lo puso se dio cuenta que era 3 tallas más grande que ella, sin más remedio tomo el vestido floreado, se lo puso, bajo y sus hermanastros estaban abajo conversando, ambos vestían traje.

Darien ni siquiera la miró, el viaje al pueblo fue de lo más incomodo, el eterno silencio se prolongo hasta que llegaron a uno de los mejores restaurantes, Serena se sintió muy incómoda al entrar, todo mundo vestía muy formal, solo ella llevaba su vestido de tarde. Fue entonces que comprendía todo, el padre de Rei estaba en una de las mesas principales, Rei estaba ahí, luciendo un precioso vestido rojo, ceñido a la cintura, con escote en la parte de la espalda, realmente bellísima.

**Bienvenidos muchos, pasen siéntense, me da gusto que haya propuesto esta cena Darien, en vista de la relación de novios que lleva con mi hija**- El padre de Rei era muy caballeroso, Serena se sentía fuera de lugar, Rei no le había comentado nada, y era obvio que le dolía saber que estaba de novia de Darien, apenas probo la comida y se excuso a mitad de la cena para ir al baño, apenas pudo contener sus lagrimas cuando Rei se acerco por detrás.

**Oh, Cariño, ¿Te ha sorprendido? Darien y yo nos gustamos desde hace tiempo, pensé que tu sabias y que por pena no me preguntabas, esta noche pedirá mi mano, hoy en la tarde fue a verme, él me compro este vestido, no es precioso, y me dijo de que se trataba esta cena, bueno Serenita no te tarde… ah por cierto a mi boda no iras vestida así, como una vil campesina, de acuerdo-** La sangre le hervía a Serena, a tal punto que para descargar su coraje golpeo el espejo con su puño, solo reaccionó cuando alguien vino a ayudarla por la sangre que emanaba de las heridas en la mano, después de un rato en que los empleados del restaurante la auxiliaron, Serena regreso a su mesa con la mano vendada, justo en el momento en que Rei abrazaba efusivamente a Darien, era definitivo, se casarián.

**Ay, Serenita, pero ¿Qué te has hecho?, una torpeza tuya, te digo amor, cuando estábamos en el colegio tu hermanita era un peligro andante, bueno padre no te entretenemos mas**.- Rei prácticamente estaba colgada del cuello de Darien.

**Si tiene razón, mi vuelo sale en un hora, apenas puedo llegar al aeropuerto, los dejo que pasen buena noche y Serenita, cuídese ese brazo**- el padre de Rei se fue, los demás se quedaron un rato en la mesa, Serena quería que la tierra se abrirá para tragarla, solo miraba hacia el vació, esa noche se había dado cuenta que el amor que sentía por Darien no era de hermanos, ella lo amaba, pero él ahora iba a estar con la mujer de sus sueños.

Serena hablo con Malachite, lo convenció que era mejor que ya se fuera a Boston, para conocer el lugar donde iba a estar, su hermanastro a su vez convenció a Darien, lo cual no fue muy difícil porque era algo que Darien había provocado y él lo sabía, desde hacía unos meses se había dado cuenta de cómo su hermanastra lo miraba, estuvo de acuerdo, una semana antes de la boda Serena se marcho a Boston y la boda de Darien y Rei se celebró sin ningún problema.

* * *

Durante 3 años, Serena vivió en Boston, termino la carrera que Darien le eligió, vivía feliz siendo independiente, Malachite de repente le enviaba fotografías de él, y de Darien, le dolía verlo tan feliz con Rei, pero a la vez le gustaba, que al menos el vivía con la persona que amaba, hace dos años había nacido su primer hija, le habían puesto Hotaru en honor a la abuela de Darien. La hija de Darien era preciosa, Serena siempre se daba ánimos pensando que al menos él era feliz, más de lo que ella lo habría podido hacer, ahora era diferente, era desinhibida, volvía a estar alegre, despreocupada, su apartamento decorado a su gusto y su ropa tal como a ella le gustaba, con la libertad de ir y venir, hacer y deshacer, salir con amigos, ir a bailar, al cine, al teatro, Serena incluso empezaba a salir con un amigo, un estudiante de música que participaba en un intercambio cultural: Seiya Kou, tenían mucho en común, quizás porque habían vivido durante su infancia en Japón y tenían los mismos gustos, Serena siempre rezaba por enamorarse de Seiya, era lo mejor, y poco a poco se abría más a esa peligrosa amistad, a punto de convertirse en una relación de pareja, más bien la relación que Seiya querría tener, porque a pesar de sus deseo Serena, no ponía mucho de su parte.

* * *

_Pues mis niñas les dejo un nuevo capítulo, hoy tuve tiempo libre e inspiración, bueno ojala les guste este capitulo y las cosas se están poniendo interesantes!!!!!_

_Usagui Tsukino de Chiba: Nena no odies a Darien, ahorita es malo, pero es por una buena razón, en realidad no es tan grosero, espera y veras._

_Laura Drazen: Pues ojala este capítulo aclare las dudas hacia dónde va la historia, la verdad es que creo que le gustan las dos, shhhh no le digas a nadie._

_Seiya-Moon y Princess Moon: Exacto!!!!! Que observadoras son!!!!!!!_

_Bueno chicas que pasen un buen fin de semana y les recomiendo que chequen los videos en youtube de una amiguita su nombre de usuaria es MAYRASMAKEUP, si quieren suscríbanse a sus videos y díganle que SIKAMUDACHI ( mi apodo) las recomendó, mil gracias por todo, pórtense bien y si se portan mal… de perdido inviten, con cariño, las quiero nenas!!!!!_

_Sayonara_


	4. El lugar que ocupas en mi vida

Serena había regresado de un arduo día de trabajo, al llegar a su apartamento se encontró afuera a Seiya, desde hacia meses las visitas de él era muy frecuentes.

Hola Seiya- El pelinegro le sonrió y fue a frotar su nariz contra la suya.

Hola bombón, vine a verte, traje pizza y cerveza- Serena respondió animosa al abrazo.

Pasemos a devorar esa deliocicidad, pero cerveza no, ya sabes que casi no me gusta- Seiya la abrazo por detrás mientras ella abría la puerta.

Mientras eso sucedía un moreno observaba la escena mientras fumaba un cigarrillo, con paso firme golpeo la puerta del apartamento.

**¿Quién tocará así?**- Serena iba a abrir la puerta , pero Seiya se le adelanto.

**Un loco desquiciado seguramente, deja abro yo**- Seiya abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con él, Seiya lo reconoció enseguida, era el hombre que estaba en el retrato que ella tenía en su habitación, con precaución abrió por completo la puerta.

**Diga, ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted… señor?**- Seiya trataba de sonar lo más irónico posible, su mirada inquisidora barrio de pies a cabeza a Darien.

**Serena, buenas noches ¿Podríamos hablara a solas? Es personal**- Darien se dirigió a ella ignorándolo, Seiya iba a decir algo, pero ella tomo las cosas y casi las lanzo fuera del departamento, jalo suavemente su brazo y solo le hizo una seña de que se callara, prácticamente le cerró la puerta en la cara.

**Ese amiguito tuyo, pasa mucho tiempo aquí, o porque se toma tantas atribuciones**- Darien fue a la mesa de la cocina y tomo una de las cervezas que estaban sobre la mesa.

**¿Qué quieres? ¿Por qué vienes así? ¿Qué….?-** Serena estaba confundida, con qué derecho Darien iba a su casa, interrumpía su cita con Seiya y ahora estaba en el sofá bebiendo su cerveza.

**Tuve que venir por negocios, los hoteles están llenos, olvide que en estas fechas el festival cultural es lo más in-** Serena se sentó junto a él.

**¿Cuál festival cultural? Que yo sepa no hay ningún…-** Darien le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

**¿Por qué siempre arruinas los buenos momentos? ¿Por qué te empeñas en…?-** Darien se calló.

**Es solo, que es muy raro que tú vengas a verme después de 5 años de que me marche, nunca has llamado o escrito**- Darien arrugo el entrecejo.

**Al grano verdad, bien Rei tiene depresión, ¿sabes qué es eso**?- Serena asintió.

**Hemos decidido que la niña interfiere en el tratamiento de ella. Malachite este en el hotel con Hotaru, yo te ayudare a…-** Serena se levantó y Darien quedó sorprendido, ya no era la jovencita sumisa y callada.

**O sea que pretendes que YO te cuide a TU hija, porque TU esposa está muy deprimida, y ¿MI VIDA?, tengo un trabajo de tiempo completo, amigos, y tengo a…-** Darien abrió sus ojos y con una sonrisa irónica en la cara miro hacia la ventana.

**Y tienes a tu amiguito que seguramente nunca sale de tu cama**- esto último lo digo más para sí, pero Serena lo tomo como una ofensa.

**Ya no tengo 15 años para que me digas que hacer y que no, déjame pensarlo y mañana te diré si acepto.. o si tengo una mejor solución-** se dio la vuelta y se acerco a la ventana, miro las ventanas y observo la lluvia, como en la ventana se agrupaban la lluvia como gotas de terciopelo, y las nubes se agrupaban como caramelos.

**Bien, pues agradezco tu gratitud, me da gusto que seas tan… como decirlo… ah sí tan humilde, señorita cabeza hueca, ojala que la vida te trate como hasta ahora, esperaba que pudieras retribuirme un poco de lo que yo he procurado darte, yo te di una educación…**

**Nadie te lo pidió, al menos yo no te pedí nada… nunca, así que tú no puedes exigir nada... yo solo…**

Serena se quedo hablando sola, sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora, se acerco hacia donde estaba Darien y vio que olvido algo, era una caja con una nota:

"_Querida Serena:_

_Sé que no he sido un buen hermano, pero debes entender que para mí no es fácil ser cariñoso contigo, no somos nada, pero lo somos todo, quizás no entiendas esta nota, pero encontré esto entre las cosas de mi padre, creo que sería mejor que tu lo conservaras, a Malachite no le importan mucho y a mi… hace mucho que deje de ser el "Pervertido de WoodHill", gracias a Rei descubrí algo: el amor que siento por ella, mi princesa; lo único que salva mi matrimonio es mi bien más preciado: mi hija, por favor cuídala, del mismo modo que he tratado de cuidarte a ti, cumpliendo como lo hubiera deseado mi padre._

_Con cariño Darien chiba"_

Serena estaba boquiabierta, como era posible, abrió la caja y encontró una fotografía, fue la cena en que conoció a sus hermanastros, su mama, y el único padre que había conocido: Mamoru, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y salió para alcanzar a Darien, lo encontró subiendo a un taxi, apenas alcanzo a tomarlo del brazo.

**Espera… leí tu nota… acepto**- Darien sonrió tristemente

**Agradezco tu consideración a tu decisión, mañana instalaremos a Hotaru en tu apartamento-** Serena asintió, el modo en que Darien la miraba era tan penetrante que se sentía desnuda ante él- **Por cierto, te ves muy bien, nos vemos en la mañana.**

A la mañana siguiente Serena se había levantado de muy buen humor, había limpiado a conciencia su departamento, tenía una habitación de sobra, no había conseguido una compañera que aceptara una habitación tan pequeña, pero con una niña sería diferente, fue entonces que tocaron la puerta, aliso su vestido y acomodo su peinado, casi corriendo fue abrir la puerta una niña idéntica a Rei se ocultaba detrás de Malachite, Darien llevaba una maleta grande.

**Malachite, que gusto verte**- Serena abrazo a su hermanastro, mientras Darien entraba con la maleta y le dijo algo al oído a su hija.

**Pues bien pasen, hoy he hecho tu comida favorita Mal, pastel de carne y puré de papas, vengan he arreglado la mesa del comedor y…**

**Nosotros ya nos vamos, debo ir a ver a Rei al hospital, cuida de Hotaru, llamare después**- Darien se salió del departamento, Malachite volvió abrazar a Serena.

**Cuídate mucho y en la próxima será.**

Serena se acerco a la pequeña y le levantó el rostro

**Tu no vas a rechazarme, vamos a comer**- la animosidad de la rubia hizo que la niña se sintiera muy cómoda, conforme pasaba el tiempo, ambas se hicieron muy unidas, llego a un punto que la niña le decía "mama Serena", todas las noches Darien llamaba a las 8 para darle las buenas noches, los primeros día Seiya estuvo a lado de Serena, pero se fue alejando de ella conforme observaba su conducta tan maternal, a pesar de que en un principio ella no lo quería, pero el cuidar a Hotaru la hacía sentirse muy bien, querida amada, hasta que una noche de julio, precisamente el día en que las clases habían concluido el teléfono sonó puntual a las 8 de noche, era Darien, usualmente se quedaba hablando con la niña durante una hora, hasta que Hotaru se quedara dormida, pero esta noche, Serena estaba acomodando su cama, ya se había puesto su camisón cuando vio a una somnolienta Hotaru apenas sosteniendo el teléfono.

**¿Qué sucede cariño?-** la niña le acerco el teléfono y se fue a su habitación.

**¿Diga?-** Serena tomo el teléfono, debía ser algo urgente

**Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-** la voz ronca de Darien le erizo la piel a Serena, tuvo que ir a su cama a sentarse para escucharlo.

**Supongo que bien, ya son vacaciones, pero hay un problema, Malachite está arreglando unas cosas en Europa, yo tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que asistir a terapia por lo de Rei, ¿podrían Hotaru y tu, venir a casa, durante el verano?-** Serena mordió su labio, además de lo que significaba pasar el verano allá, era renunciar a su trabajo, pero podría escaparse un viernes por la tarde y regresar el domingo por la mañana, solo sería dejar a la niña, aun mejor podría entregársela en el aeropuerto y regresar inmediatamente.

**Si, no hay problema, mañana te confirmo, pero lo que haría sería salir el próximo viernes en la tarde, mandas por la niña al aeropuerto y yo me regreso ese mismo día**- el silencio se prolongo algún tiempo-

**¿Darien sigues ahí?-** se escucho un carraspeo de garganta, pero lo que Serena temía se manifestó en ese momento.

**En realidad esperaba que tu vinieras con la niña y pasaran el verano conmigo, es decir quiero que vengas a pasar el verano conmigo, bueno con Hotaru.**

**Darien, no puedo, mi trabajo… yo**…- Serena solo pudo pronunciar eso, las palabras de el retumbaban en su cabeza.

_"quiero que vengas a pasar el verano conmigo"_

**Tu trabajo es una porquería y lo sabes, ganarías más si trabajas medio tiempo en la importadora, vamos ven y Malachite te puede acomodar con Dawn en septiembre, el es amigo mío y no se negara a darte un permiso de 3 meses-** Darien sonrió en sus adentros, necesitaba alguien que cuidará a Hotaru, más después de que la señora Luna se fue de la casa, ahora tenía una empleada, pero no era lo mismo.

**No sé como terminas convenciéndome, pero… está bien**- Serena escucho un ruido en el otro lado de la line- Darien ¿estás bien?

**Claro que sí, el viernes enviare una avioneta privada, estén en el aeropuerto a las 4 de la mañana, las quiero aquí por la tarde, entendido.**

**Claro, mi general**- Serena colgó el teléfono y se recostó, mientras imaginaba el rostro de Darien, después de tanto tiempo le seguía atrayendo, era un amor en silencio e imposible.

Mientras tanto en el Rancho Chiba, este fumaba un cigarrillo, acababa de colgar el teléfono, a su lado tenia a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios, desde que Reilo había dejado, el se había enredado con una modelo que conoció en una reunión de negocios, su nombre era Mina, y en Europa se había hecho famosa en las pasarelas, y ahora trataba de tomar su año sabático, pero que mejor opción tenía que el hacerlo en la cama de Darien Chiba, Mina era apenas un año menor que Rei, sin embargo parecía tener mucha experiencia, para él fue un alivio encontrarla y hundirse en su cuerpo, no podía olvidarse de Rei, y ella era una de las pocas personas que lo distraían.

**¿Qué sucede amorcito? ¿Tu hermana acepto?-** Mina se arremolino contra su pecho y beso con sensualidad su cuello.

**Ella no es mi hermana, y si acepto, más le valía, no quiero contratar a una extraña para que cuide a mi hija, pero eso no es lo que me importa-** Darien comenzó a corresponder a los besos de Mina y volvió a poseerla como lo había hecho desde hacía un mes, cuando la vio por primera vez.

Serena se levantó a las 3 de la madrugada, tomo una maleta y metió todo lo que necesitaban, lo más rápido que pudo, al cambiarse de ropa, cerro todas las ventanas y despertó a Hotaru para ir al aeropuerto, al llegar el piloto estaba furico, Serena no supo porque hasta el momento de despegar, eran casi las 6 de la mañana dos horas de retraso según lo que había acordado con Darien, por ende su tiempo de llegada se retraso aún más, ya era casi de noche cuando después de hacer varias escalas técnicas llegaron al aeropuerto, pensó que Darien iría a recibirlos, pero en su lugar estaba Malachite.

**Hola, ¿Qué tal el viaje?-** Malachite se acerco a Serena y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después cargo a Hotaru.

**¿No se suponía que estabas en Europa?**

**Si, me marcho dentro de 2 dias., pero Serenita no me has dicho ¿Qué tal el viaje?**

**Algo cansado, pero bueno Hotaru está feliz de regresar**- Malachite asintió y Serena se sintió angustiada, al parecer su relación familiar nunca sería perfecta, tardaron casi dos horas en llegar a WoodHill.

**Serena ¿Quieren cenar aquí en el pueblo? o sería mejor llegar a casa.-** Hotaru le gano la palabra a la rubia.

**Tío yo ya tengo hambre, ya quiero cenar- **Malachite se estaciono en el restaurant de siempre, Serena sintió que le revoloteaba el estomago y entro con recelo al lugar, seguía tan hermoso como siempre, el mesero los condujo a la mesa y comenzaron a cenar, la pequeña, mas ansiosa que Serena, la cual prácticamente se estaba tratando de poner al corriente, pero Malachite le contestaba con monosílabos, así que prefirió hablar de su vida en Boston y de Seiya - **Así que tienes un "amigo**", me parece bien, siempre y cuando yo sea tu preferido.

**Siempre lo serás Mal-**Serena le dio un beso en la mejilla, cuando un carraspeo de voz hizo que sus ojos se cruzaran con los de él.

**Pensé haberte dicho a las 4 de la mañana, no a las 6**- Serena iba a contestar pero nuevamente le quitaban la palabra de la boca.- **Cariño ven acá, que linda estas**- Serena hubiera quedado tranquila pero noto a la rubia que se colgaba del brazo de su Darien, pronto noto que todos cuchicheaban a su alrededor.

**Cariño, ella es Mina, una amiga**- Serena no pudo más que arquear la mencionada se acerco a Hotaru y la lleno de besos, pronto Serena se dio cuenta que sobraba, lo peor de todo, Darien estaba frente a ella, y sentía su mirada, analizando movimiento suyo, de repente sin imaginarlo la cena había concluido, Serena estaba segura que ella era la razón de que Rei no estuviera.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se levanto a buscar a Hotaru, para su sorpresa Mina se la había llevado temprano de compras a Houston, estarían ahí en casa por la noche, con rapidez fue a ducharse, después de maquillarse y recoger su cabello en una coleta, se puso unos pantalones beige, unas zapatillas color blanco, una blusa de tirantes blanca, tomo su bolso y bajo con una chaqueta azul en su brazo, se despidió de la empleada y salió a caminar, sabía que tardaría 15 minutos en llegar a la parada de autobús del camino, con paso lento fue ahí, espero el autobús,, cuando llego a WoodHill, fue a un pequeño restaurant a desayunar, el clima estaba fresco, así que se puso la chaqueta y fue por el pueblo recorriéndolo, hasta que una tienda de arte se topo con quien menos quería ver.

**-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?, tu no debes salir al pueblo-** Darien la sujeta fuertemente del brazo, sin medir sus fuerzas, ella sentía que lo quería arrancar, emitió un chillido, lo cual lalibero de las fuerzas de Darien.

- **Eres un bruto, no tienes derecho a tratarme así y lo sabes, fue un error venir aquí-** corrió hacia la calle, cuando trato de sacar su cartera se dio cuenta de la fuerza de Darien, apenas podía mover el brazo, saco unas monedas y se giro para ver la parada del autobús, pero un brazo la volvió a sujetar del mismo modo que antes.

**-¿Qué te pasa? Por favor suéltame, me estas lastimando**- Darien tenia fuego en los ojos, el verla ahí, vestida así sonriéndole a todos, paseándose sola, pronto se dio cuenta de la presión que había ejercido, sin soltarla y ella renegando la subió a su camioneta.

-**TU NO PUEDES HACER ESTO, ERES UN**- Darien acelero lo más que pudo, ella se puso muy nerviosa, la camioneta iba a máxima velocidad.

**- Sabes que detesto que salgas de la casa, lo odio, al carajo Serena, que te pasa, no te tratje de turista Mina esta con Hotaru y tu, tu casi te topas con Rei.-** Los ojos de la rubia se colapsaron, prefirió mantener la calma, pero no pudo evitar derramar una lagrima.

**- No sé de qué me estás hablando, yo no se nada, solo quería divertirme un rato, no me gusta que me trates así, no vuelvas a tocarme nunca-** Serena se volteo hacia la ventanilla.

**- Lamento haberte lastimado, pero, ya te había dicho que la gente de este pueblo es muy mala, y no quiero que Rei se acerque a ti.**

**-Dijiste que estaba enferma, que daño en puede hacer Rei.**

**- más de lo que te imaginas, Rei tiene una aventura con el tal Nicolás, yo mismo los descubrí, la corrí de la casa y nos estamos divorciando, no quiero que se te acerque para no….-** la voz se ahogo, Serena simplemente lo miro con fastidio, era claro que nunca acabaría por entenderlo.

- **Bien, pues creo que las cosas entre los dos estarían mejor si me dijieras que está pasando y no haga cosas "indebidas"-** la camioneta se salió del camino y Darien freno de repente.

**- Rei quiere quitarme a Hotaru, y hacerle daño a…**

**- ¿A Mina?**

**- Exacto… a Mina, solo te pido que cuides a mi hija, ¿entiendes?-** Darien la llevo al rancho, ahí Serena se aburrió como nunca, se puso a ver televisión y bajar por el internet, bajo a comer, pero el aburrimiento, era lo que odiaba del rancho, no podía salir, estaba prisionera, fue entonces que tomo una revista y fue a leer al porche, se sentó en uno de los bellísimos sillones de exterior, no sintió cuando se quedo dormida.

Al despertar la luna era la única luz que brillaba, Serena con pesadez se levanto y observo que ya era muy tarde, prendió las luces de su cuarto y al mirar el reloj, ya eran más de las 3 de la mañana, un gruñido la hizo la bajar a comer, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, le llamo la atención que de la sala una luz tenue se colaba por las rendijas de la puerta, poco a poco fue a ver que era, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Darien y Mina en una situación muy embarazosa, ambos recostados a un lado de la chimenea, solamente cubierto por una sabana, la mirada de Darien se cruzo con la suya y ella corrió hacia su habitación, con rapidez se metió en su cama y se cubrió hasta la cabeza, copiosas lagrimas resbalaban por su mejilla y ella sentía en su pecho una opresión que la asfixiaba, que nublaba su mente poco a poco.

Por la ventana los rayos de luz se colaron, poco a poco Serena fue despertando, sentía que no había descansado nada, después de permanecer un rato en su cama se sintió con ánimos de arreglarse y bajar, sabía que ese iba a ser un largo verano.

Al descender por las escaleras se topo con Darien, Mina y Hotaru, estaban entrando a la casa, la mujer condujo a la niña al comedor.

**Buenos días Darien-** la mirada de él se clavó en la suya y la ignoro entrando al comedor, Serena bajo rápidamente y reviso el reloj del comedor, ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

"_Estupida Serena"_

**Cariño, que suerte tiene Malachite, irse a Europa es maravilloso, algún día tu padre y yo te llevremos a cnocer Francia**…- Serena se acerco y tomo del brazo a Darien.

**Mal… ya se fue verdad, ¿Por qué no me despertastes? ¿Por qué no me dejaste despedirme?**- Serena apretó lo más que pudo su amarre, pero Darien seguiá inmune.

**Porque ya no tienes 15 año para que te dija lo que puedes hacer-** Serena lo solto, agacho la mirada, se sentía pesimente.

**Creo que extrañas demasiado a tu amigo, además ya contrate una nana para Hotaru, puede regresar si..** – se giro sobre si mismo y la vio subir las escaleras, simplemente se fue a sentar a la mesa.

**Vaya vaya, esta cuñadita tiene su humorcito verdad. Bueno cariño te dejo, voy a ir de comprar a Houston, regreso en la noche, chao**- Mina tomo las llaves de un coche y se marcho.

**Papi, puedo llevarle comida a "mama Serena", ella debe de tener muchisisisisma hambre**- Darien tomo a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente.

**Eres muy buena niña, ve con Serena y coman juntas, mientras yo estaré en mi despacho.**

Mientras tanto Serena estaba llamando a Seiya, era el único que podía ayudarla, no pudo completar la llamada porque una pequeña jalo de su pierna, colgó el teléfono y comieron juntas, la niña se encapricho en salir a jugar, pero Serena no quería que su hermanastro se enfadará, así que fue al estudio a pedirle permiso.

**Pasa, que sucede, ¿ya te vas?-** Serena distrajo su mirada a otro lado.

**Hotaru quiere salir a jugar afuera, ¿podemos ir?-** Darien endureció sus acciones aún más.

**Ella puede salir**- Serena le dio la espalda-**pero no quiero que platiques con los peones.**

**De acuerdo, gracias Darien.**

**Discúlpame si a veces soy grosero, pero me enfurece ver como pierdo lo que es mío**- Serena volteo a verlo y le sonrió tristemente.

**No te preocupes, nunca he tratado de quitarte nada, siempre he sabido cual es mi lugar en tu vida Darien**- Serena salió cerrando la puerta.

**No, nunca has sabido cuál es tu lugar en mi vida Serena y nunca lo sabras.**

* * *

_Hola:_

_Lamento la tardanza, pero espero comprendan que entre la escuela, el trabajo, la mudanza y una graduacion al mismo tiempo es un poco complicado, espero que pasando el 29 de febrero y ese fin de semana pueda estar actualizando, para aquellas que me preguntaron por mail, aishiteru es una palabra japonesa que significa te amo o te quiero, y bueno he tenido difucultades tecnicas, les pido nuevamente una disculpa._

_Como veran algunas las cosas poco a poco se van aclarando y para quien me mando su mail sizañoso, no soy hipocrita, la historia es creacion mia y no estoy plagiando a nadie, yo se perd¡fetamente que es un plagio, yo no tomo un libro de Diane Plamer y copio y pego nombres, lamento desilucionarte pero yo no soy como tu._

_Chicas aprecien los fics originales y aguas con las adpataciones algunas seudoadaptaciones son viles plagios, y buenoo espero mi idea las parezca diferente porque ya vi unos fics bastante similares, hasta ene l sumary, pero equissssssssssssssssss. Mil saludos les mando un beso a todas ustedes y prometo actualiza mas pronto._


	5. El corazón que viene y va

Al pasar los días, Serena notaba que la actitud de Darien era menos agresivas hacia ella, incluso podía sentir los cambios de humor cuando estaba cerca, por un extraño motivo, dejo de sentir miedo y pánico cuando se acercaba, ahora disfrutaba un poco el ver sus músculos tensos, como su rostro parecía esculpido a la perfección, inclusive un extraño brillo en sus ojos azules, le emocionaba pensar cada día en que cosa hacer para llamar su atención, hubo ocasiones que se empeño en platicar con los empleados deseando que la descubriera y regañara, tan solo para escuchar su nombre de su propia voz.

Ese día había decidió ir a WoodHill, quería acompañar a Hotaru a un curso de verano que ofrecía una tienda de arte en pleno centro del pueblo, se puso unos pantalones pesqueros de color azul marino, una blusa de tirantes de los rosa y sus sandalias con un ligero tacón, bajo apresurada para alcanzar despedirse de Darien como había estado haciendo a lo largo de esa semana.

**-¿Pero mi vida?, ándale, una fiesta en el patio trasero sería perfectisisima para celebrar tu cumpleaños-** Mina se colgaba del brazo de Darien, mientras él la miraba fastidiado, ambos notaron la presencia de una intrusa, fue cuando Serena se alegro al ver a Darien fruncir el ceño. Descendió unos cuantos escalones.

**- Lamento haberlos interrumpido, es solo que quería avisarte que pienso ir al pueblo con Hotaru, espero no te moleste**- Darien se acerco a ella, tomo su mentón con su mano, la observo detenidamente.

- **No veo el problema, que Mina las lleve en su auto, y acompáñala a compara las cosas para la fiesta del viernes-** el mayor de los Chiba subió las escaleras dejando con cara de asombro a Mina.

- **¿Entonces es un sí?-** los ojos de Serena observaron la figura de Darien, lucia tan fastidiado, pero no comprendía que Mina era la que lo hartaba.

- **Supongo, cuida a Serena, no quiero que charle con nadie, entendido**- la voz de Darien causo un escalofrió en el cuerpo de Serena, era como si fuera una propiedad de él, como si su alama fuera de su exclusividad.

**- Bueno "cuñadita", es hora de irnos, apura a Hotaru**- Mina tomo las llaves de la mesa del recibir y salió azotando la puerta de la mansión, a lo cual a Serena se les escapo decir en voz alta

- **Vaya que geniecito se carga, se cree la dueña de Wood Hill, maldita zorra.**

- **Por eso quiero que vayas con ella, asegúrate de que no invite a la familia Kou, ni a los Hino ni a un tipo llamado Diamante Black-** la voz grave y profunda de Darien le orimia el corazón con solo escucharla, ella solo pudo asentir, mientras la mano de Hotaru la jalaba hacia el auto de Mina.

* * *

_En el auto de Mina._

**Y bueno Serenita, Darien no me ha dicho mucho sobre ti, sabes es difícil para el cargar contigo, una huérfana que por coincidencia resulto en el paquete familiar, yo se lo que se siente, mi madre me hizo lo mismo, yo tengo una hermanastra llamada Kaori, y te he de confesar que **…- Serena se hundía en su auto, lo único que escuchaba de mina era su parloteo incesante, continuo y permanente, mientras la niña se divertía jugando con los crayones- Ya llegamos al pueblo, aquí se vayan tu y Hotaru, yo me las arreglo con la fiesta- Mina se estaciono cerca de la tienda de arte.

**Darien dijo que te acompañaría y eso voy a hacer**- Serena no se movió de su asiento.

**Bien, baja a la niña, pero te aseguro que lo que pienso hacer para celebrar el cumpleaños de MI Darien es algo que nunca has visto, ni idea tienes de lo que preparare.**

En la tienda de arte, una pareja se paseaba a pesar de las murmuraciones alrededor de ellos, Nicolas y Rei escogían algunos artículos para la mansión Hino.

**Esta no Nicolás, Dios mío te he dicho que tiene que ser una lámpara verde, tiene combinar con las sabanas- **Rei le arrebataba a Nicolás la lámpara azul que le mostraba.

**Ok, ok, mira esta ¿te gusta?**- Nicolás le mostraba una hermosa lámpara verde limón de tendencia minimalista.

**Perfecta, es lo que estaba buscando-** Nicolás la abrazo por detrás- **Solo eso estabas buscando ¿Una lámpara?**- Rei soltó una risita.

**No, te buscaba a ti**- Se besaron en medio de la tienda, las madres que llevaban a sus hijos al curso se retiraban totalmente desencantadas de esa escena.

**Mama Serena, después de que termine la clase ¿podemos ir a nadar?-** Alguien reconoció al fondo de la tienda la voz de la niña.

**Por mi vida, que no es ella-** Rei se topo con Serena y la niña mientras recorrían un pasillo de la tienda.

**Vaya vaya, con que eres tu-** Serena se quedo helada al ver a su amiga- **y tu mi cielo no vienes a darle un beso a mamá.- **Hotaru dudo y se aferro a las piernas de Serena.

**Tranquila Hotaru, tu mamá solo quiere saludarte-** Serena le dio un empujón a Hotaru, la cual abrazo de forma fría as u madre, solo para correr hacia la parte de la tienda donde comenzaba las clases de verán.

**Así que sigues lamiéndoles los pies a los Chiba, pero que pena me das Serena, la pobre huérfana que…**- la cara de Rei palideció al ver a cierto pelinegro detrás de Serena.

**Tu también lo eres, no entiendo los problemas que tienen Darien y tu, y sinceramente me interesa poco, solo te advierto que no permitiré que dañes a Hoatru, ella es una niña muy buena que no merece crecer sin una madre**- Rei se sorprendió de la altivez de Serena, siempre se comportaba de forma cautelosa frnte al nombre de Darien y esta vez con todo naturalidad defendió algo que no era suyo.

**¿Pensé que habías quedado que te iras del pueblo? y recuerdas la parte en que firmaste los papeles del divorcio ¿me equivocó?-** Darien tomo por la cintura Serena, en un afán por protegerla, lo único que logro fue quitarle la valentía que sentía y hacerla que permaneciera cabizbaja el resto de la confrontación.

**Señor Chiba, le suplico que su "familia" se retire, algunos clientes ya se han ido por miedo a lo que está pasando y los niños, bueno la clase va a empezar y**…- el señor Roberts, era el dueño de la tienda, toco por el hombro a Darien.

**No se preocupe Roberts, mi "EX" esposa ya se iba, vámonos Serena- **Darien tomo la mano de ella, desato una corriente eléctrica en ambos, caminar tomados de la mano hizo que Darien sudará frio, en cambio a ella la invadía una sensación cálida.

**Darien, podrías explicarme…** - las manos entrelazadas se soltaron, aún así ella lo siguió hasta su camioneta y lo toco del hombro.

**Rei sabe un secreto muy mío, que no pienso compartir con nadie, de haber sabido que Mina te iba a dejar así yo mismo te habría traído, en fin toma- **deposito en las manos de Serena un fajo de billetes- **Cómprate un vestido de noche, el viernes tengo una cena de negocios en St Louis, y tú me acompañaras- **Serena se quedo estupefacta.

**Pero Mina dijo que tu fiesta de cumpleaños sería el viernes, y que…**.- Darien le quito el mechón de cabello del rostro de Serena, se acerco lentamente a su rostro, tomo su cabeza con ambas manos al punto de que sus labios con cualquier acercamiento podría terminar en un contacto más allá de la hermandad.

**¿Quién te dijo que YO quería celebrar con Mina**?- Se alejo rápidamente de ella, subiendo a la camioneta, corrió el seguro y Serena seguía en las nubes, alcanzo sentarse en las camionetas, durante el camino a las oficinas de la familia Chiba ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.

**Listo, hemos llegado, ve y busca a Haruka, el te explicara lo de tu nuevo trabajo, yo regresare por Hotaru**.

* * *

Serena entro con temor a la oficina, la mañana transcurrió poniéndose al corriente con su trabajo, decidió ir caminando a la boutique, encontró el vestido perfecto, uno rojo, con cuello tipo halter, con un profundo escote en la espalda, largo, se decidió a comprarlo y espero el autobús, pero antes que llegara, diviso la camioneta de Darien, la cual se paro, ella subió contenta, recibió un pequeño regaño, pero se sentía feliz que Darien no la atacara como siempre había sido.

Al llegar a la mansión, Serena se fue directo a la habitación de Hotaru, después de una media hora fue a la suya a recostarse, apenas eran las diez de la noche, pero no tenia sueño, fue entonces que alguien toco a la puerta.

**Ah Darien, eres tu ¿le paso algo a Hotaru?...yo.- ** él estaba fumando un cigarrillo, le acaricio el rostro.

**Hotaru está bien, solo quería hacerte una pregunta desde hace tiempo-** apoyo su mano en el quicio de la puerta.

**Dime, ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?**

**El tipo que estaba en tu casa el otro día ¿es tu novio?- ** Serena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, precisamente él le hacia esa pregunta, temerosa respondió del modo más sincero que pudo.

**Es un buen amigo, alguien con quien puedo reír y divertirme, pero solo eso, yo nunca he sentido nada más por él-** Darien frunció el ceño, y apago su cigarrillo arrojándolo al suelo.

**¡Que bien!** **Me alegra saberlo, ¿Por qué no vas a decirle ?, está abajo esperándote, dile que se vaya al demonio o yo mismo lo hare.- **Serena experimento varios sentimientos opuestos, ¿Por qué su hermanastro se preocuparía por ella? Eran celos de Seiya, o simplemente le molestaba que fuera a tomar ventaja, sin dudarlo bajo apresurada las esclareas, no pudo evitar encontrarse con Mina, prácticamente la empujo para correr a brazos de Seiya, olvido por completo que otro pelinegro la observaba desde la segunda planta, precisamente cuando decidió abrazar a Seiya.

**Por Dios santo, no puedo creer que estés aquí ¿Qué estás haciendo?** – Seiya le dio un beso en la mejilla, la alzo para darle una vuelta y lo que provocó que la risa de ella resonara en toda la casa.

**Vine a ver como estabas, necesito platicar contigo, es acerca de esto-** para sorpresa de Serena su amigo depositaba en su mano una cajita, al abrirla descubrió un anillo.

**¿Que significa esto…**?- Serena tenia desorbitados los ojos, Mina solamente sonreía irónicamente y Darien estaba que ardía en coraje, apretaba los puños sin darse cuenta que la copa que traía estaba rota, sin decir nada fue a la habitación de su hija.

**Ven, te explico afuera**…

* * *

_Bueno chicas, quise darle una adelantadita y les sube este pequeño capitulo, este fin de semana estaré ocupada, pero como les había comentado hay mucho por hacer, del mismo modo agradezco sus comentarios y prometo que actualizara más pronto y seguido que las veces pasadas, este no será un fic muy largo, quiero advertirles, aun así preferiría no decir la cantidad de capítulos, porque tenía pensado otra línea y al final, en media mañana llego la inspiración y salió esto, creo que se está poniendo interesante… el próximo capitulo será desde la perspectiva de Darien… ¿Les parece bien la idea? Coméntenme en su review que opinan de esto,_

_**Nanvyaga: **__Gracias y prometo actualizar pronto._

_**Pilar**__: como vez los celos empiezan a salir, pero son malos consejeros._

_**Lucecita Moon**__: Gracias, pero yo no me graduó, es mi hermano quien lo hace, pero mi mamá y yo andamos mas emocionadas que él, agradezco tu comprensión y me alegra que te haya gustado._

_**Princess.**__ Serena: Gracias_

_Varonesa: en el capitulo anterior explique el significado, significa te amo y te quiero._

_**Princes Moon Ligth**__: Acaso lees mi mente, muy buenas observaciones, casi revelas por donde va el fic._

_**Lady Tortoise**__: Gracias por tus recomendaciones, he procurado poner atención a eso._

_**Sailor lady:**__ Como bien dices por ahí va el meollo del asunto, gracias y por supuesto que pronto habrá cambio de actitud, este Darien es muy serio, pero aguas, no significa que no exista fuego dentro de el… upps yo me sonroje al escribir esto… xd_

_**Lis g:**__ teoría correcta… shhh es secreto._

_En fin chicas, gracias por sus bellos comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo cap… arigato!!!!!_


	6. He decidido que no puedo perderte

Eran las doce de la noche y Darien Chiba seguía despierto, junto a su cama estaba el aire acondicionado, pero tal parecía que era su racha de mala suerte, el maldito aparato no funcionaba, el color que sentía era insoportable, no tanto por el hecho de que el clima fuera caluroso, o lo pequeño del apartamento, era el sueño que acababa de tener, un sueño que lo perturbaba del mismo modo que lo excitaba, se acerco a la ventana y respiro la cálida brisa, cero los ojos imaginando a la mujer que lo tenía en tal estado, aquella que nublaba su razón, que lo empujaba a perder el control, a dejarse llevar por su instinto animal.

Todo por ella, su princesa, aquella que llevaba años amando en silencio y que ese día había perdido para siempre.

Esa Noche se había pareció Seiya, el amigo de Serena, él sintió como le hervía la sangra, al verlos salir a platicar.

* * *

_**DARIEN PV**_

_Esta noche, no sé qué demonios me sucede, es bastante tener que lidiar con mis sentimientos, desde que llego, a sus 12 años me fascino, es verdad al principio me sentía extraño a su lado, confundí desprecio con celos, celoso de mi padre, de todos, me enerva que ella que es tan alegre se calle cuando me ve pasar, cuando hablo con ella siempre esta cabizbaja, nunca me perdonare el haber permitido que montara mi caballo, aquella ve la observaba oculto en los matorrales, admirando la figura de niña que pronto sería mujer, me excitaba al verla siempre, por eso tenía que ser serio a su lado, alejarla del daño que unas palabras malintencionadas le podría hacer._

_La miraba mientras cabalgaba a Diamante, mi caballo preferido, me enorgulleció saber que ella había escogido algo mío, eso significaba que no era tan indiferente a sus ojos._

_El viento levantaba sus cabello dorados, como hilos de oro, yo mismo i cuando cayó, la angustia que sentí fue terrible, cuando la tome entre mis brazos el cuerpo se me estremeció, su grito ahogado al caer retumbaba en mi cabeza, yo pude haberle evitado ese sufrimiento, la lleve cargada hacia la casa, mi padre al verme me soltó un puñetazo en la casa, yo lo ignore y la lleve al salón, donde la recosté tratando de ser lo más delicado posible._

_Hasta ese momento había hecho oídos sordos a lo que todo el mundo comentaba, todos sabían que ella me gustaba, mi padre me había advertido que ella era una niña, y sobretodo que casi era mi hermana._

_Después que el médico le indico a mi padre, que Serena había caído de un caballo, fue a disculparse, presa de los rumores creyó que yo la había tocado, como pudo pensar eso de mi, yo que la doro, que daría mi vida por hacerla feliz._

_Pasado el incidente busque odiarla, era la única forma de alejarla de mi vida, de quitarme la obsesión por ella, yo mismo me daba asco, la gente no entendía como yo un hombre se enamoraba de una niña, yo mismo me recriminaba por las noches por los sueños que hasta el día de hoy me atormentan._

_Cuando ella se fue me tranquilice, pero seguía escuchando los cometarios de todo el mundo, siempre la vigile,, necesitaba asegurarme que estaba bien, cuando mi padre murió me incomodo su llegada, tan desprotegía, sus lagrimas, quería abrazarla y sanar sus heridas, pero aun en el entierro de mi padre, la gente seguía murmurando, planee la vida ideal para ella, primero su educación y después la mandaría lejos, para que al menos ella pudiera ser feliz._

_Pero la verdad no puedo deshacerme de su recuerdo, de su personalidad, su amiga Rei me lleno la cabeza transformando la imagen pura que tenia de ella, me contaba de "coas que supuestamente hacia", le creí al grado de llevarla con un médico, aun la recuerdo recostada, el médico viendo su intimidad y yo observando su rostro desencajado, su rostro ruborizado, me enoje conmigo mismo al someterla a tal humillación, la cual llego al punto máximo cuando Rei me conto lo que la gente dijo cuando salimos del ginecólogo, la aleje de la manera más fácil que se me ocurrió, me acerque a Rei, fingí enamorarme de ella, la hice a un lado, la menosprecie, y al final decidí casarme con ella, lo único que quería evitar era que la gente del pueblo la envenenara en mi contra, que le contaran las mentiras acerca de mi, acerca de ella._

_Pero cuando Rei me engaño, todo se fue al diablo, me había pintado a Serena como mala, cuando ella era la que hacia todo lo que le adjudicaba a Serena, la gota que derramo el vaso fue el descubrir que Hotaru, lo único que me unía a Rei, ni siquiera era mía, la lucha de sentimientos me llevo a alejar a otro ser querido, la lleve con ella, con mi Serena, pero las cosas nunca seria fáciles, ella estaba cambiada, su amigo Seiya, la estaba perdiendo, por eso la invite a regresar, porque no podía permitir que ella se casara con otro, ahora me doy cuenta lo tonto que he sido, pensé que mi matrimonio con Rei y Mina me ayudarían a olvidarla, pero la realidad es que ella ocupa el primer lugar en mi vida._

_Despedí a Malachite, y él me hizo ver la realidad, algo que me había negado, que quizás ella me correspondería, si era así la opinión de la gente no importaba, me hizo ver que lo único que estaba logrando era dañarla y no protegerla, por eso mi cambio de actitud._

_Pero el día de hoy, él vino por ella, me metí a la habitación de Hotaru, ignore los reclamos de Mina, se estaba volviendo un estorbo, y decidí bajar a ver qué pasaba, él la estaba besando y ella le correspondía, la he perdido para siempre._

* * *

**SERENA PV**

Acabo de tomar la decisión más importante de mi vida, luchar por aquello que amo, por aquello que siempre he anhelado, de verdad deseo que la vida recompense lo que estoy a punto de hacer, veo a mi amigo, suplicante, ofreciéndome una vida sin problemas, su amor sincero, la promesa de hacerme feliz, un anillo que representa un matrimonio con base en una amistad, pero yo, no puedo corresponder, no le ofrezco el amor que necesita y no creo poder amarlo jamás, ¿debería aceptar?, hacerlo sería olvidarme de la familia Chiba, eso es más que claro, pero realmente quiero hacerlo, que lazo me une a ellos, es obvio que con Malachite un rotundo cariño, pero con él, que es ese sentimiento que me oprime el corazón cuando lo veo. Sin embargo no pude rehusar su oferta, la palabra "no" nunca salió de boca y permití que pusiera ese anillo en mi dedo, comprometiéndome a respetarlo y tratar de sentir amor, y en mi mente pasa esta pregunta ¿Por qué no intentarlo?

* * *

**DARIEN PV**

_Hoy Serena se acerco a mi cuando estaba en el despacho, con horror vi en su dedo la muestra clara de que la había perdido, se sentó muy seria y con la cabeza agachada me dijo que se iba, ya no escuche nada más, lo único que supe es ella se iría el viernes, me empecé a molestar con ella, me irritaba el sentirme menos importante en su vida, me dolía el saber que ella no me amaba._

_**Aun no decidimos la fecha de la boda, pero si tu quieres podría ser en 6 meses**__…- Me levante del escritorio al escuchar eso, por primera vez me deje llevar por un impulso._

_**De acuerdo, pero no te irás este viernes, lo harás el lunes**__- Tome su barbilla obligándola a verme a los ojos, el desconcierto era más que evidente._

_**Pero yo… ¿Por qué?-**__ su cara era de desconcierto, sus ojos azules eran perfectos y yo no podía dejar de mirarlos._

_**Tienes que acompañarme a mi cena de negocios el viernes, no puedo llevar a Mina**__.- ella solo asintió y lentamente salió de mi oficina, yo solo pedía el valor de confesarle mis sentimientos._

_Me estaba volviendo loco la idea de perderla, c mi pensamiento se nublo y tome la decision de que ella se quedaría, fui a mil por hora al pueblo, no me importaron las miradas de la gente y le compre un vestido hermoso, yo sabia a lo que me exponia, faltaba un solo un día para la "cena de negocios", tenia que acelerar mi plan, mande el vestido a su habitación envuelto especialmente para ello, me meti en la oficina tratando de resolver los asuntos lo más rápido posible, inclusive prepare todo para que Hotaru fuera con nosotros._

* * *

_El viernes por la noche…_

**SERENA PV**

Estaba ensimismada en mi futuro, que deje de prestarle atención a todos, incluyendo a Hotaru, estuve distraída, no fui a comprarme un vestido, pero no fue necesario Darien me regalo uno, lo abrí recordando lo de hace algunos años, esperaba encontrar un vestido similar a aquel, pero no fue así, un vestido rojo sangre de seda, tenía un escote profundo en la espalda, solo se sostenía de dos listones que supongo se amarran alrededor del cuello, el largo del vestido me llegaba casi al suelo, pero provisto de una apertura a un lado, no podía creerlo, era imposible que Darien me compara algo así.

Me maquille resaltando mis labios con un rojo carmín, y peine mi cabello en un moño dejando caer en rulos algunos mechones hacia un lado, el vestido me quedo justo, me puse unas zapatillas altas, sintiéndome mal me quite el anillo de compromiso de Seiya, tuve que mentirle para que se quedara en su hotel y no viniera a visitarme, pero por una vez quería complacer a Darien, era como una especie de despedida.

Me puse una chalina de color dorado, y baje, el me estaba esperando en las escaleras, vestido formalmente, y Hotaru con un hermoso vestido lila, muy formal, la expresión de él me fascina, cuando tensa su mandíbula, había entendido que era su modo de decirme que le importaba.

Mina parloteaba a su lado, solo se volteo para verme de pies a cabeza, claro por encima del hombro, ella se veía espectacular con un minivestido dorado inmediatamente salió al jardín sin decirme nada.

**Si ya estas lista podemos irnos**- su voz grave me hizo asentir torpemente, tome de la mano a la pequeña y de forma rápida salimos de la casa, Darien había sacado su deportivo, todo un clásico, subimos de forma presurosa y él arranco a toda velocidad.

**Es raro verdad, que el festejado huya de su propia fiesta de cumpleaños, pero Mina me está hartando**- me confeso, yo solo le sonreí, me sumí en mis pensamientos y me gusto, me encanto estar a su lado.

* * *

_**DARIEN PV.**_

_Y aquí vamos, huyendo de la fiesta de mi "querida mina", todavía no sé como soporto a esa mujer, con Serena no hay punto de comparación, esta noche deseaba poseerla, pero debía ir lento y seguro, el efecto que causo en mi su vestido fue difícil de disimular, esta noche va a ser única, es la prueba de fuego entre los dos, es una carrera en contra del tiempo, en contra de Seiya, y pienso ganarla, cueste lo que cueste._

* * *

_Un rinconcito para platicar:_

_Bueno chicas, pues espero les guste este capítulo, trate de mostrar un poco de la perspectiva de Darien, ojala les agrade el resultado, si no es así estoy abierta a cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva o tomatazo, pues bien nos queda el próximo capitulo donde sabrán cual es la sorpresa que les tengo preparada, en fin aprovecho para avisarles que en las próximas dos semanitas estaré ocupada, así que es posible que actualice hasta después del 20 de febrero, de igual modo las invito a leer el fic TEN CUIDADO CON EL CORAZON de mi amiguita La Cone Gabby Bunny, súper romántica basada en un manga de Naoko Takeuchi llamado María, que dicho sea de paso es la cosa más tierna que he leído._

_Sin más preámbulos comenzamos:_

_Serenasexylady: Darien no es bipolar, esta enamorado, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo._

_Carmenn: Como vez la historia avanzo a pesar de estar escrita en parte desde su perspectiva._

_Liebende lesung: todo lo que dijiste esta correcto y espero que esto se ponga mejor!!!!!_

_Lady Tortoise: Es difícil, pero estoy tratando y poniendo mi esfuerzo en los detalles ortográficos, muchas gracias por tu critica que de verdad me ayuda capitulo tras capitulo y bueno lo del reemplazó de puntos y comas, bueno nunca ha sido con intención._

_Haikyono: Gracias a ti._

_Serenity233: Gracias por tu apoyo._

_Princess moon- ligth: Claro que si, a mi también me choca Mina, ahorita parece una piedrita en el camino, pero pronto tendrá mucha relevancia._

_Pilar: Un beso para ti y bueno ¡que piensas como quedo el capitulo?_

_Lucerita Moon: Ya se mucha confusión, y ahora si los celos hacen que nuestro querido Darien saque la casta, ya no te estreses, bueno ahora si saben cuando actualizare de nuevo._

_Varonesa: Gracias por tu review, y si muchisisismos celos, por fin Darien se nos despertó._

_Ninfamoon: que te pareció? a veces Darién es complicado, pero bueno ya veremos que pasa._

_Seiya-Moon: A VER!!!!!!! Ser{ia padre que pusieras tu opinión, ser{ia muy interesante, ojala te haya gustado el capitulo._

_Sandy- serena: Gracias por tus ánimos y espero ya hayan quedado muchas cosas claras, Serena acepto el anillo, pero sigue en veremos._

_Novaly Izazaga De Brieff: Que bueno que te guste tu historia, espero tu review y gracias._

_Bueno señoritas, mil gracias por su apoyo y cada comentario suyo me anima a continuar, de verdad que pongo mi empeño en hacerlo lo mejor que puedo, espero no se estresen porque durare algún tiempo fuera de, pero con favor de Dios, quiero continuar hasta el final. Mil besos, abrazos y mis mejores deseos hoy y siempre._

_Arigato!!!!!_


	7. Nos fundimos en un beso

Esa noche iba a ser muy especial,, Darien lo estaba dando el todo por el todo, no se iba a arriesgar, pronto llegaron a un pueblo vecino de WoodHill, era el pueblo de Greensbor, ahí había contactado a su amiga Kaolinette y a su esposo Rubeus, eran dueños de un completo vacacional cerca de un lago, rentaban cabañas y tenían un hotel bastante acogedor.

Al llegar Serena se sorprendió, la entrada al hotel era muy bella, era como una cabaña pero muy grande, había velas y luces iluminando la vereda de entrada, aún en verano ese lugar solía ser fresco, por ello Darien la atrajo hacia él, provocando que Serena sintiera algo frio recorriendo su espalda.

**Tranquila, todo va a estar bien**- la voz grave de Darien la hacía derretirse, se afianzo de su brazo y los tres entraron ala restaurante, inmediatamente Hotaru se zafó de la mano de Darien y corrió hacia el área infantil.

**Hotaru, vuelve--**- Darien la jalo hacia la dirección contraria- **La niña Darien… ella…**

**Ella está perfectamente, son los hijos de los dueños de esto, mis amigos, y esa mujer que ves es Suri, su nana, de mi plena confianza, acompáñame por favor- **Serena se sorprendió, porque muchas personas lo saludaban y estaba riendo, muy distinto a cuando estaban en casa, en el breve trayecto de atravesar el restaurant, compañeros de negocios, ex compañeros del instituto, de la universidad, los amigos de los clubs, todo mundo lo saludaba y él presentaba a Serena como su amiga, no como su hermanastra.

**Por fin amigo, señor popular, bienvenido y felicidades**-un pelirrojo estrechaba la mano de Darien para después fundirse en un afectuoso abrazo, Serena se sentía rara, una mujer también de cabello rojizo la abrazo inesperadamente.

**Tu eres la famosa Serena, me llamo Kaolinette, me puedes decir Kaoli, yo te diré Seren, suena divino, no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de conocerte, ven siéntate, no se que Darien te conto de mi, pero te aseguro que no muerdo- **Serena la obedeció mientras la observaba, llevaba un vestido tipo corsé verde esmeralda que resaltaba su color de ojos y cabello.

**Ah Hola, pero si es preciosa, Bienvenida Serena, siéntete como en casa, soy Rubeus, espero que Darien no te haya contado cosas malas de nosotros**- el pelirrojo estrecho su mano, dirigiendo la mirada a Darien- **Amigo, nos habías dicho sobre ella, pero no es como la imaginaba, sabes Serena**- viendo a la rubia- **Darien es mi mejor amigo, pero Mina es una estúpida pe**…- Kaolinete le tapo la boca a su marido con sus manos.

**No hablemos de eso, seguramente esa "señorita" ya quedo en el pasado, además Serena recuerda lo que no fue en tu año**…- Kaolinette casi asfixiaba a Rube

**Basta, solo me hacen quedar en ridículo, lo de Mina quedo resulto hoy, contenta Kaoli**- la pelirroja fue a abrazar a Darien y dándole besos en la mejilla le comentaba

**Divino, simplemente eres divino**- Rubeus hizo un gesto llamando la atención del mesero.

**Vaya, si no es porque conozco a Darien me pondría celosos**.

**Pero amor, ya sabes que Darien es un malvado, venga cénenos y platícanos Serena como es vivir en Boston, tengo entendido que trabajas allá y estas de vacaciones**- Kaoli abrazaba a Darien, pero mientras hablaba fue a sentarse a un lado de la rubia.

**Bueno es divertido e interesante, aunque prefiero Woo**dHill- Kaolinete la miraba divertida.

**Claro, claro yo se porque prefieres WoodHill, y dime ¿Cómo es que tu y Darien, ya sabes…ajam?**

**Pues**….- Serena se estaba ruborizando- **en…. En…**

**En mi casa, en Navidad, cuando ella tenía 12 años, pero eso ya lo sabías Koali, y dime Rubeus, como va el negocio de los Ballengor**- Darien tenso la mandíbula, distrayendo la atención hacia su amigo. Kaoli puso un puchero de tristeza y se acerco a decirle al oído a Serena

**Shhh, no te preocupes, conozco a Darien desde hace tiempo, solo quería confirmar, pero es que eres muy hermosa, mucho más que la tal Mina, cualquier plan contra ella inclúyeme**- Kaoli se alejo guiñando el ojo y recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo.

_"Algún día me gustaría tener una relación así, pero no sé si lo logre con Seiya_.

Darien estaba intranquilo, todo empezó a mejorar, Serena escuchaba y reía con las ocurrencias de Kaoli, incluso platicaba con fluidez, y el se esforzaba en evitar sus celos, el vestido que llevaba Serena lo alteraba en sobremanera, cuando menos lo pensó era la 1 de la mañana, el restaurante aún estaba lleno, pues era la temporada alta del lugar. Hacia menos de media hora que la nana se acerco y les informo que los niños se marcharían a dormir, Serena se despidió de Hotaru, puesto que había una habitación para ella, preparada.

**Darien, es tarde, la niña se dormio, debería regresar con ella a casa y**…- Darien saco un cigarrillo, encendió uno y rodeo con su brazo a Serena.

**Tu te quedas, porque eres la invitada de honor, vamos Serena compláceme brinda con nosotros**.

Serena se sintió incomoda, porque Darien la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos, quemando su piel con la calidez que manaba. Todos brindaban, reían, inclusive entrados en copas cantaban, al final Rubeus y Kaoli se marcharon, Rubeus había tomado demasiado, mientras los amigos se despedían.

**Serena, eres preciosa, me dio mucho conocerte y que esta no sea la última vez en verte**- Kaoli la abrazaba, ambas parejas se despidieron, sin embargo Darien seguía tomando, empezó a sentirse nerviosa y miró la pantalla del celular, eran las 3 de la mañana y el lugar se estaba vaciando con rapidez, pronto solo quedaron dos parejas bailando en la pista de baile, y ellos.

**Bien, creo que es hora de irnos**- Darien se levanto y a pesar de lo que había tomado aun podía levantarse, aunque no estaba pensando con claridad.

**Darien, ¿a caso piensas manejara así?- **Serena se levanto y lo acompaño, él la tomo de la mano y deposito un beso en sus dedos.

**No, no voy a manejar así, pero no hay quien nos pueda llevar, además Hotaru está dormida, ven, yo tengo un acuerdo con Kaoli**- salieron de la campiña por la puerta trasera y atravesaron un hermoso jardín cuya vista daba al lago, con paso lento Darien se quito su saco y se lo puso a Serena, con cautela la guio hacia una de las cabañas.

**Pasa, es todo tuyo**- Serena tenía una cara de confusión, era una cabaña con todos los servicios, con un pequeño problema, solo constaba de la recamara, un amplio baño y una pequeña sala de tv, Serena se sentó en la cama matrimonia preguntándose, ¿Qué diablos pensaba hacer?

**No te preocupes, yo pienso en todo**- Darien se toco la cabeza- **siempre que vengo terminamos así, no ebrios, pero pasa el tiempo muy rápido, entonces bueno yo, ya sabía que esto iba a ser así, Kaolinette sabía que ibas a venir y dadas las circunstancias hay ropa para ti en el baño, cámbiate y yo te espero**- Serena se dirigió al hermoso baño y encontró una bata para dormir, era un camisón de seda, pero largo, después de dudarlo mucho se cambio y se lavo la cara, cepillo su cabello y tejió en él una trenza francesa, al salir encontró a Darien sentado en el sillón viendo la televisión, él también se había cambiado, llevaba un pantalón tipo pijama azul marino y una camiseta blanca ajustada, Serena se metió a la cama, como si leyera su mente, Darien apago todo y se metió a su lado.

**Es muy tarde, deberíamos de dormir, no te preocupes, seré todo un caballero**- Darien se recostó observándola, ella no pudo sostener la mirada y se volteo dando la espalda, después de varios minutos cayó en un sueño profundo, producto del cansancio del día, Darien por su parte estaba controlando cada musculo de su ser para no poseerla, cuidadosamente se fue acercando y la acurruco en su pecho, la abrazo por la cintura recorriendo sus caderas, la beso en el cuello y cayo dormido aspirando el perfume de sus cabellos dorados, por primera vez en muchos años durmió pacíficamente.

* * *

A medida que el sol iba saliendo, la habitación se iluminaba, Serena sintió como los rayos que se colaban por la ventana le molestaban, fue despertando, abrió los ojos y el reloj colgado a su lado marcaba las 12 del día, apurada por lo que había que hacer, se trato de levantar, pero no pudo, algo la sujetaba…Darien; él cual al notar que la mujer a su lado se movía, se fue despertando.

**Discúlpame, ¿te molesto**?- Serena estaba sonrojada, no sabía que decir.

**Bueno, no me molesta, es solo que es incomodo**- con cautela tomo la mano de Darien y la retiro de su cuerpo, se sentó en el borde de la cama- Es incomodo lo que estas tratando de hacer, no entiendo de verdad que pretendes, si te estás burlando de mí, si lo haces porque me odias o si…

**¿o sí que? , vamos dímelo, ten las agallas para decirme que no te gusto, dímelo, necesito que me restriegues en la cara que nunca te he gustado, que nunca podre hacerlo, solo eso busco, dímelo, hazlo de una buena vez**- Darien la abrazo por la espalda, mientras ella se retorcía.

**No lo sé, no sé qué decirte, no sé lo que siento, estoy muy confundida- **Serena se tomo la cabeza con ambas manos y se agacho ocultando su rostro lloroso.

**Quizás esta no es la manera, pero alguna vez te conté sobre ella, la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, llego hace tiempo a mi vida, era solo una niña de 12 años, mi hermanastra, tu, eres tu Serena**.- Darien estaba furico, lo estaba apostando todo y ella, solo estaba confirmando lo que ya sabía: no lo amaba.

¿**estás seguro?, de verdad dímelo, si es una broma o si tu estas castigándome dímelo, pero no me tortures así, yo no sería capaz de volverme a ilusionar y**- Darien la abrazo, sus fuertes brazos la envolvieron de una calidez, el silencio se apodero de la habitación y lo único que podían escuchar era sus corazones latir al mismo tiempo.

**Te estoy diciendo la verdad, te amo, siempre lo he hecho, pero tengo miedo a perderte, cancela tu compromiso y dame una oportunidad, solo una.- **Serena levanto la mirada y se acerco a su rostro, poco a poco se fundieron en un profundo beso, Darien tenía mucha experiencia y con una destreza impresionante la levanto para recostarse encima de ella.

**Yo también te amo, siempre te he amado**- la voz dulce de Serena hizo que Darien la besara con mayor pasión, poco a poco se fueron separando.

Darien la ayudo a levantarse y la ayudo a ponerse la ropa que Kaoli le había prestado, era unos pesqueros rosas y una camiseta de rayas blancas, azules y rosas, se puso unas sandalias que ofrecía el hotel elaboradas de elementos orgánicos y mientras Darien se ponía unos jeans y una camisa vaquera, al parecer su nueva amiga había pensado en todo, había una pequeña maleta donde Darien guardo todo, la tomo de la mano y la pareja salió a recorrer los alrededores antes de llevar al restaurant familiar, ya era hora de la comida y ambos fueron a buscar a Hotaru, ambos sentían la felicidad en sus corazones, después de tantos malos entendidos por fin estaban juntos.

* * *

_Hola chicas, lamento la tardanza pero me enferme , afortunadamente cada vez voy mejorando y bueno les pido paciencia, mi abuelo ha estado delicado de salud y no me sera posible actualizar pronto, pero no os precupeissss que este relato tendra final._


End file.
